


Make it So

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's jittery and Blair applies some hands-on comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it So

Blair gave a low, respectful whistle. "Man, that's… " Jim scowled, his face flushed. "It's so big," he finished simply and because he knew when to stop, added airily, "But I can take it."

Jim's flush faded. "Now, that I can believe."

Blair smirked and before Jim could ruin the mood, put his hand on the subject of the discussion and reduced Jim to silence.

Jim's dick was only average; Blair had had bigger, and _was_ bigger, but he wasn't the one with first time jitters.

"So big," he murmured, with a gentle squeeze, and hey, look; now it was.


End file.
